classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
William Page
=William Page= http://i193.photobucket.com/albums/z154/Kum-El/elouai%20dolls/WillPage.png Name: William J. Page Nickname: Will Birthday: January 2nd, 1988 Age: 34 Zodiac Sign: (Western) Capricorn (Chinese) Fire Rabbit Gender: Male Status: Married to Celeste Height: 5' 9" Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Place of origin: Illinois Parents: Isabel and Trevor 'Book' Page IM Screen Name: WileEToon Player: Kum-El Special Power ‘Cartoon Physics’. Will’s pretty much a human cartoon in the tradition of the Looney Tunes, Roger Rabbit and Bonkers D. Bobcat. The one real drawback to this is that he can’t resist banana peels or anything that looks like it could be ordered from ACME. Power Specifics * Capable of pulling signs from nowhere, ala Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote. * Able to defy gravity so long as he doesn't look down or otherwise allow gravity to realize he's doing it. * Can survive falls after said realization, though said survival occasionally includes Will-shaped holes or becoming accordion or pancake shaped for a brief span of time. * Can survive 'cartoonish violence' such as having large objects dropped on him or something blowing up in his face. Being shot, stabbed or punched/kicked will cause injury however, since he's not actually invulnerable. Likewise a large explosion would also do damage. * Could most likely paint a doorway or tunnel entrance on a wall then walk through it, but hasn't actually tried it yet. * Has displayed a limited ability to affect his environment, causing a ceiling fan to appear specifically so he could cling to it after being startled Appearance Usually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, with a zip-up hooded sweatshirt added on cooler days. Bit of a farmer’s tan. He usually still has his nametage stuck on his shirt as well. Personality Surprisingly down to earth for a guy who’s essentially a living, breathing cartoon character. Which isn’t to say that he doesn’t have fun with his power when he gets the chance. Don't get him mad though... Background Powers are actually fairly common in Will’s family. His father has superspeed and his grandmother is a pyrokinetic. Neither of his older siblings had any powers however, so it was thought that the trait had skipped a generation, something not unheard of. Then one day Will, mute since birth, produced a sign asking for a snack out of nowhere. This was initially thought to be the result of some variation of hammerspace, since there was nothing to indicate that it was simply a piece of his ability. That changed during a slightly foggy hiking trip when Will managed to walk off the edge of a cliff without realizing it. When it was pointed out to him by his brother that he wasn’t standing on anything he make the mistake of looking down… His family, expecting the worst, found him at the bottom of the cliff dazed, but alive and intact, with little cartoon stars and planets orbiting his head. Will now works as a freelance artist, occasionally lending his talents to comic book companies by doing the artwork for their graphic novels. He also acts as a substitute art teacher for Redford Elementary and Heartwood High School. This sometimes leads to new students wondering why the sub is so nervous around that fruit still life. Those students who know him just roll their eyes. Those with Sean in their class stifle laughter while waiting for the inevitable banana peel. Misc * Since he’s mute Will knows sign language, having used it to communicate before discovering his abilities. He’ll still use it when he feels he needs to hide his powers, and carries a pad of paper and a pen around for this purpose as well. He can also read lips. * Considers Tony to be his best friend, and partially named his son after him * Will's father spent some time in the Marine Corps, and has taught Will and his siblings the basics of marksmanship, as well as the Weapon Safety Rules. * He's still being teased about his old tendancy to steam/smoke in the presence of innuendo, the recent favorite being that Celeste must have had to open a vent on their wedding night. * He and Tony recently collaborated on a joint project, with Tony writing and Will doing the art for a graphic novel.